


Fire and Ice

by rowofstars



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [20]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Multi, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Restraints, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Ten, Rose, Clara get up to some shameless naughtiness after a snowball fight. For the 31 Days of Ficmas prompt #27 - "ice."





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as the aftermath of [This Means War](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13003938) if you like. ;) Features restraints that really aren't. For my darling Mary (onlyeverthus).

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Rose writhed on the bed and let out a plaintive whine as the cold water landed in the middle of her chest. It held there for a moment, until she breathed, and then trickled to the side.

_Drip. Drip._

__

__

The next two drops landed near her nipple and slid to the side, just catching her areola. She bucked her hips and moaned loudly. Above her, Clara keened and gripped the headboard until her knuckles were white. She felt the vibration from Rose’s mouth right over her clit.

“Again,” Clara gasped as Rose flicked her tongue back and forth, her thighs tensing as she tried not to squeeze too hard. “ _Fuck!_ ”

The Doctor grinned and licked his lips, lowering the ice cube to Rose’s skin and trailing it lightly from the dip at her throat down between her breasts. She strained against her bonds, pulling on the silk tie that was looped through the bars of the headboard and held in her hands. She could let go at any time, free her hands and use them to drive Clara over the edge or stop the Doctor from dripping the cold ice over her. But being controlled was somehow the most freeing thing. She wasn’t thinking, just feeling, her body giving pleasure to the two people she loved most in the whole universe.

Clara shifted and Rose’s lips covered her clit, sucking hard as the Doctor moved the ice cube back up her torso. Rivlets of cool water tickled her skin as they slid to one side and then the other. A brush of the ice over her nipple made her moan against Clara’s slit and arch her back. Clara cried out, reaching down to pull Rose’s hair as she came hard.

The Doctor watched his lovers, his eyes dark and wide as Clara slumped to the side with a contented noise. Rose was panting and flushed, her face covered in Clara’s juices. He grinned and started to crawl up her body, snatching a fresh ice cube from the glass on the bedside table.

He bent his head and kissed her, groaning at the taste of Clara on her skin. Rose wiggled beneath him, shifting her legs to try to get his hard cock between her thighs where she was soaked and needy. 

He pulled back and shook his head. “Not yet, Rose. You lost the snowball fight and now you have to suffer the consequences.”

She groaned in frustration. “ _Please_ , Doctor.” She glanced at Clara, who was reclined on her side, watching the exchange with amusement.

Of course Clara had won. While Rose ended up head first in a snowdrift, she’d pelted the Doctor with three snowballs in quick succession, sending him running behind a tree. Her reward was getting to come, first on the Doctor’s hand as he fucked her with his fingers and rubbed her clit while Rose watched, and then again on Rose’s mouth.

“What do you think, Clara,” he asked, holding up the ice cube.

Clara licked her lips and trailed the back of her hand down Rose’s side. “I think she’s been very good so far, Doctor. But maybe one more?”

Rose whimpered and bit her lip, staring at the Doctor’s hand as he brought the ice to her nipple. He circled it slowly, barely touching it, but letting her feel the cool air around it. The pressure of his hand and the heat of the room made it start to drip, and he moved it around, dotting her breast in little droplets. The last one fell right on her nipple and she cried out, yanking on the tie and rattling the headboard. He moved to do the same to her other breast as Clara scooted closer and took the first nipple in her mouth, soothing the cold burn with the heat of her tongue.

They worked in tandem to drive Rose mad with want, until she nearly threw the Doctor off the bed from the force of her hips lifting off the bed. Clara let her nipple go with the wet pop and then blew air across it until it was as taut and hard as the one just treated with ice. 

Her pussy and nipples ached, one burning with an inner fire, desperate to be sated, the others feeling the stinging bite of the cold. She swore she could feel her clit throb in time with her pulse, and when the Doctor finally brushed the head of his cock against her she almost screamed.

He pushed inside her slowly, tilting her hips up and hissing as her sensitive flesh pulled at him. “ _Fuck_ , Rose, you’re so tight, love, so wet.”

Clara hummed and returned her mouth to Rose’s breasts, teasing one nipple with her fingers while her lips and tongue worked the other. Rose’s head lolled from side to side, too awash with sensation to do more than writhe and moan and beg.

The Doctor’s paced picked up when he felt the first flutter of her sweet cunt, snapping his hips to thrust into her deep and hard. “That’s it, Rose,” he said bringing his cold hand down to rub her clit. “I want to feel you come with me.”

Rose’s mouth opened in a silent scream as her orgasm broke, rolling over her in wave after wave of ecstasy, the delay and teasing making it so much stronger. The Doctor cried out and groaned as he spilled himself soon after, but he kept moving, sliding his cock in and out of her until the last shudders of pleasure subsided. 

Clara stopped her attentions and moved to hold Rose, brushing her hair back from her sweaty forehead before kissing her gently, touching her lips to her cheek and nose and mouth “You’re so beautiful like that, Rose.” 

“Bloody gorgeous,” the Doctor added. He kissed Rose’s temple and carefully unwound his tie from her hands. 

There were marks from where she’d pulled on the fabric, tightening it around her wrists, but they were beautiful too.

“Alright?” Clara asked, lifting up to look Rose in the eye.

Rose nodded, a slow smile spreading over her face as she rolled on her side. “Yeah,” she said, reaching up to pull Clara down first for a kiss, and then turning to kiss the Doctor as well. “Gonna lose more often if that’s your idea of punishment.”

The Doctor laughed and stretched out alongside Rose, wrapping his arm around her middle. Clara laid down on the other side, her front pressed to Rose’s back. Rose nuzzled her face into the crook of the Doctor’s neck, while he and Clara pulled up the duvet and adjusted their arms so they were comfortably intertwined.

Rose sighed. “Love you both.”

The Doctor and Clara smiled sleepily at each other over the curve of her hip. “Love you more,” they said together.

The lights dimmed and in minutes all three were asleep in a tangle of bodies, limbs, and hearts.


End file.
